2008
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2008. Time Travel: 2007 <- 2008 -> 2009 January *Unknown - Song Pirate 1 created. *3rd - Exclusives #1-20, King Cockroach #1-5 released. (ComicSpace) *10th - SheezyArt update. *12th - Song King Cockroach created. *15th - Meemeem #1 released. *16th - King Cockroach v1 finished. *18th - SheezyArt update. *19th - Songs Rock Song, Classic Song created. *20th - Meteor Shower work begins. *21st - Truck Jump work begins. *23rd - Song Awesome 3 created. *26th - Songs Synth and Steel, Steel Island created. *28th - Songs Rock 1, Pirate 2 created. Medieval China extended version created. Pirate Warriors work begins. *31st - Song Industrial Inferno created. February *3rd - Exclusives #23 released. Pirate Warriors v1 finished. *5th - Song Try 3 created. *7th - Song Awesome 4 created. *8th - Song S created. *9th - Song Testy created. Helichoppy work resumes. *10th - Songs Adventure Peace, Cave 1 created. Helichoppy v0.5 completed. Treasure Quest work begins. *11th - Song Castle Dark created. *14th - Songs Desert 1, Castle 2 created. *15th - Song Beat 2 created. *16th - Songs Space 1, Castle 3 created. *17th - Song Rock 2 created. *19th - Songs Mind 1, Short 1 created. Treasure Quest v1 finished. *27th - SheezyArt update. March *? - Song Fun 1 created. *5th - Sidescroll v1 finished. *7th - Tower of Wizards work begins. Songs Creepish 1, Mystery 1 created. *8th - Songs Castle Dark 2, Fun 2 created. *9th - SheezyArt update. *10th - Tower of Wizards v1 finished. *18th - Exclusives #24 released. *19th - Exclusives #25 released. *20th - Song Try New created. *24th - Songs Craze 1, Circus 1 created. Adventure Pizza Co v1 finished. *25th - Songs New 1, Try New 2, Lance's Fortress Finale created. Underwater extended version created. *30th - Exclusives #26 released. April *7th - Song Haunted 1 created. *12th - Song Actionish 1 created. *13th - Song Awesome 5 created. *19th - Haunted 2 created, released on YouTube, the first original song by Brandon Vivian to be there. *25th - Songs Castle Action, Cool 3 created. Potatoes work begins. *27th - SheezyArt update. May *8th - The Moon Song performed live at a school concert. *17th - Song 8 AM created. *22nd - The Moon Song performed live at a school concert. *26th - Exclusives #27 released. *28th - Exclusives #28 released. June *1st - Click Tank Wars work begins. *4th - Exclusives #29 released. *5th - Exclusives #30 released. *11th - Meee, Brandov! released. (RMD) *12th - Fort Pillows! released. (RMD) *13th - Union Naruto released. (RMD) *15th - Song Consequential Boulevard, Cool 4, Cool 5 created. Adve work begins. *21st - Songs Sadness 1, Awesometastic 1 created. *24th - Adve v1 finished. *28th - The Music Man released. (RMD) *30th - Abstract Color released. (RMD) July *2nd - UFO released. (RMD) *4th - Happy Fourth of July! released. (RMD) *5th - Song Time Station created. *12th - Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *14th - Ask Freee #8 released. Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *19th - Maze Make work begins. Worked on song Entrance Hall. *20th - Worked on song Entrance Hall. *23rd - Maze Make v1 finished. *25th - Kitteh Army! released. (RMD) *26th - Misc episode released. (Everything Else) August *4th - Science Mind work begins. *5th - SimCity 2000: Darker Remix released. (YT) *7th - Song Skyscraper created. Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *8th - Computation released. (RMD) *9th - Song Castle 3 created. *13th - The Great Wall released. (RMD) *19th - Science Mind v1 finished. Attack of the Mutant Appliances work begins. *21st - Lottery Man released. (RMD) Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *24th - Song Electric 1 created. Invader Zim released. (RMD) Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *30th - Chaos Coffee work begins. September *2nd - Sadness 2 created released. (YT) *6th - Joe the Happy Coffee Cup released. (RMD) *7th - Song Science 1 created. *9th - Sadness 1 released. (YT) Circle Killer v2 finished. Medieval Monsters, Meteor Shower, Truck Jump work begins. *12th - The Cake is a Lie released. (RMD) *13th - Song Anger 1 created. *14th - Songs Space 2, Overlord Electronics Theme created. Blue Hop released. (RMD) *18th - Song Mine 1 created. Journey Into the Mines work begins. *19th - Song Calm 2 created. *21st - Song Sweet created. *23rd - Song Song 1 created. *28th - Abstract Dark released. (RMD) Journey Into the Mines v1 finished. October *4th - Song Water in the Mines created. Journey Into the Mines v1.1 finished. *5th - Overlord Electronics Theme live recording. Fire Tech released. (YT) Happy B-Day Pimpinpuppy48463! released. (RMD) *19th - Journey Into the Mines v1.2 finished. *26th - Songs Awesomeful, Island Explorer Theme, Island 2, Island Death, Island 3 created. Island Explorer resumes. *29th - Song Mine Action created. November *1st - Explore v1 finished. *3rd - Song Crazy 2 created. *4th - Work begins Safefall. *11th - Journey Into the Mines v1.3 finished. *13th - Pink Lemonade #1 released. *15th - Song Prog created. *17th - Song Happy Go Frenzy created, released. (YT) *19th - Mid Hit created. *21st - Journey Into the Mines v1.4 finished. *28th - Insanity 1 released. (YT) *29th - Songs Peacedarkca, Tes, Beat created. Worked on song Entrance Hall. December *1st - Song Keybrd 1 created. *2nd - Song Keybrd 2 created. *3rd - Happy Holidays released. (RMD) *4th - Song Lost in the Mines created. *5th - Lightning released. (RMD) *10th - Songs Trying, String Mad, Cat created. *16th - Song Coolen created. *20th - Insanity in Red released. (RMD) *22nd - Vampire Buddies released. (RMD) *30th - Song Prog 2 created. *31st - Happy New Year 2009! released. (RMD) Category:2008 Category:years